My Boss
by MirArt95
Summary: Bella is the new up and coming writer. She is going to be starting a new job that her brother Jaz got for her. She was in a bad relationship in the past and needed out. Bella has some secrets of her own that she doesn't want to get out. Will one night with a ridiculously hot guy that her brother introduced her to change all that? Will he be enough to protect her from the pain?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or twilight. Please leave comments, like, and follow. Thanks.**_

So let's get one thing straight here ok. I am not the kind of person to just sleep with a guy ok. But last night was literally the best night of my life. Here's what happened.

Flash Back:

"Come on Bella, I don't want to be late again. Last time we were late some girl was all over Jaz and I will not have it again." My best friend Alice yelled.

After spraying myself with my favorite perfume, I walked downstairs in my black ballet flats while trying to pull my dress down a little. Alice decided that it was time for me to get myself back out there, so she chose a very short dress with way too much skin showing.

"Alice calm down, you and I both know that Jaz would never cheat on you and you know it. Besides there is no way that I am wearing this." I exclaimed.

"Oh, yes you are. Come on we are already late and the guy Jaz brought with him just got out of a very bad relationship. Trust me, you will be fine."

She took my hand and pulled me out of the door. "Alice! What about my purse?"

"Don't worry I have a key and your ID. So let's go."

On our way there I keep gripping about how I wasn't ready to be in another relationship. While Alice just kept telling me to shut up and copy her.

We pulled up to this club named Mercury, as if I will be seeing stars, I told myself.

It was cold out so me and Alice had to run to get to the door. This big dude with curly red hair and beard stopped to ID us then let us walk right in. As soon as we entered I looked around and saw nothing but people grinding on each other and making out. I was not the one for public indecency. Pluss added to the heat I felt as soon as I walked in, had me turning around to leave.

Alice grabbed my arm. "Uh, what do you think you're doing?"

"Um getting out of this orgy." I said with sarcasm.

"Oh no, I don't think so buddy. Come on they're right over there." As she starts pulling me over. "Hey babe, guess who I brought." Alice said even though it was obvious that she brought me.

"Hey Jaz." I said with fake happiness. Jaz is my big brother, even though he doesn't like me dating, he still puts that aside to make Alice happy. They have been dating for years. I mean I'm surprised he hasn't asked her to marry him by now.

"Hey Bells." He still calls me that and I hate it. "I brought my best friend that I met at work and his name is Edward. I had to drag him here too, so at least you both don't want to be here." Jaz smiled. I flipped him off.

"Very funny. Do you know how hard it was to get this dress on? It was not e…" I got interrupted from some guy who fell into me. I screamed on the way down to the floor. I kept my eyes closed as I said, "Am I dead?"

Then I heard the most beautify masculine voice I had ever heard say, "I sure hope not. Don't get me wrong I'm sure they want their angel back but I would like her to stay here."

I opened my eyes and there was this gorgeous most handsome man I had ever seen. With eyes, so green that they would give green grass a run for their money. Not to mention red hair so coppery that I wanted to run my hands through and pull. "Sorry, some idiot was drunk and he was going to spill his drink on me. I think I would rather trip all over you then get mauled by a drunk." This god like man said.

"Bella."

"Hu?"

"S-sorry um my name. Bella."

"Oh sorry. Im Edward."

"Nice to meet you."

"Like wise."

We were staring at each other for lord knows how long. At least until Alice had to say something and ruin everything. "Well I guess you _can_ literally fall for someone." I looked up at her and glared while Edward helped me up.

"Thanks."

"No problem it's the least I could do. Really." I just stand there and stare at him like a complete idiot.

"Bella, would you like a drink?" Edward asked me.

"Sure." We walk off and leave Alice and Jaz by themselves. Who cares I have a god. "Um two shots?"

"Yeah." Edward called over the bartender and he ordered two shots. We did about four rounds of shots when Edward spoke. "I never thought that I would ever be out drank by an angel."

"Well I guess you don't know me that well then."

"I guess not. I mean I wouldn't mind getting to know you though." I smiled at him.

"Same here."

He just stares at me to a little bit then asks, "Would you like to go on a date with me? This weekend?"

I was taking a drink when he had asked so I had just choked on the beer I was drinking. After I was done I said, "Uh, sure, why not." For the next few minutes all we could do was smile at each other. Then again that was interrupted, again. Some girl had the audacity to smack right into Edward and start flirting with him.

"Hey honey wanna get out of here?" Of course, she was drunk. That's just wonderful.

Edward looks at me and goes, "No thanks. I'm going to go home with my wife." I look at him in shock until he grabs my waist and pulls me closer. Thank goodness that I decided to wear my grandmas wedding ring tonight. I smile and play along buy showing my ring to her. Obviously in a not so in your face kind of way.

I brought my hand up to put it on his shoulder, when suddenly Edward pulled me closer and kissed me.

Oh, my god. Was this the best night ever or what. At first I was shocked until I fell into it myself. His lips felt as soft as silk and he tasted of mint and shots. I have never been this turned on by a kiss in my life. I pulled myself closer to him and he wrapped me up in his arms. I moved my hands to the back of his head and pulled a little on his hair.

I thought that this kiss was hot. You have not felt hot until I hear him moan on my lips every time I pulled his hair.

Before it got too far, we both pulled back and to my delight, that hooker was gone. I looked back at him and said, "Wow."

"Wow is right. Damn that was amazing." He replied.

I sat back down on my stool and Edward ordered us more and more shots. By my eighth round. I was so drunk that I could not stand up. Neither was Edward.

Everything else is blank.

End of Flashback:

The next morning I wake up and both Edward and I are in my bed naked as hell.

"Oh grape jelly, what did I do?"


	2. Chapter 2

After I woke up I got a very bad feeling that something had obviously had happened. I looked over at Edwards sleeping form on the bed and I couldn't help but stare. Ok come on you have to admit that he is pretty hot.

I shook my head out of my cloud nine thoughts and went to work trying to find my clothes. The only thing that I could not find was my underwear. I really didn't have time to search everywhere so I put what I could on and dreaded having to do the walk of shame.

Before I could make it to the front door I had a thought. I looked for a pen and paper which was right on the desk by the doorway. I decided to write a note just so that he doesn't think that I didn't enjoy what had happened. To think of it though I don't really remember it, but what the hell.

Dear Edward,

Sorry I had to leave in such a hurry but I just wanted to let you know that I had to leave to get to work on time. To be honest I don't remember much of last night. I don't expect anything from you except please don't mention this to my brother. Also if you find my underwear please return them.

Sincerely,

Bella

P.S. You are so cute when your sleeping.

I stuck the note by his head on the pillow I had used. As soon as I turned to leave I heard him move a little. That's when I high tailed it out of there.

By the time I got home after so many crude stares, I went straight to the bathroom to get ready for work. I spent some time in there thinking about what could have happened last night. I definitely remember him kissing me at the bar then subtly making our way to the dance floor. That's the last thing I remember.

I got out of the shower having given up on trying to think back. I put on one of my best outfits. A black knee length pencil skirt with a royal blue silk dress shirt. I also decided to take Alice's advice and wear the three-inch black high heels that she told me would grab attention.

After blow drying and lightly curling my hair I looked at the time and realized that if I didn't leave now I wouldn't make it in time to meet my new boss.

I got in my truck and high tailed it to the address I had been given. When I got there, I could not believe what I saw. This building was large and very beautiful.

I didn't have time to gaze at the building so I parked and went straight for the front doors. As soon as I stepped in the air felt so crisp and cool that I just had to take a deep breath. Yeah don't judge I love certain smells and airs. Its weird I know, and apparently other people did as well.

I blushed and shyly walked over the lady at the front desk.

"Hi, can you tell me where I can find Mr. Masen's office is? I have an appointment with him-" I looked at my watch "now." Shit now I am seriously in deep shit.

"Of course take the nearest elevator up to the 69th floor then head straight once you reach a dead end turn right and it's the only door down that hall.

"Thanks." I said as I basically ran to the elevator and kept hitting the call button then of course when I got on the number 69 over and over. I keep fidgeting and when I finally hit the floor I think I had ran the fast I had ever done so in my life.

I ran up to the door and I took a moment to collect myself. I then knocked lightly on the door. Then a muffled voice then had said "Come in."

I opened the door slowly and then turned around to shut it. Before I could turn back around I started to say "Mr. Masen I am so sorry for being late I was just-" I got cut off when I had turned around to see none other than Edward from last night sitting in his chair.

He looked up at me and with a smirk said "Cute? Really you said I am cute?"

"Fuck."

 **Sorry it's a short one this time but I promise a longer one next time. Please let me know what you like and don't like. Also weather I should continue. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just want to say thanks to all that have made suggestions and have followed the story following me. I would like to write this chapter to say thanks to all that have done so in the last 24 hours. P.S. I do not own anything.**

I couldn't move. I stood still, like a statue. As I watched him slow stand from his desk and make his way over to me. When he got closer I backed up a little bit. His eyes giving me a very intense stare. I moved back so far that I was against the door that I had just walked through. Edward kept moving closer until it was almost unbearable to have his face so close to mine.

We stood there in that same position for what seemed like ages. I made a stupid decision and decided to look up into his eyes. I couldn't breath. I could feel the hot air coming from his mouth drifting onto my face. I wanted to close my eyes and just breath it in.

The next second he put his right hand on the door behind me, while the other went straight to my waist. "You know Bella, men don't like to be called cute." He stated right before he attacked my mouth with his. All the feelings from this morning suddenly came rushing back as I could feel him pushing me further into the door. His lips moving with mine as I wrapped my hands up in his hair.

I felt him lick my top lip asking for entrance. I happily obliged and opened up to him. I couldn't take this much longer as I would love to jump him right here. I felt both his hands move down to my waist and grip my thighs so hard I knew that I was soaked. He lifted my legs up to wrap around his waist and continues to devour my mouth. I had let out a small whimper as he moved his left hand to play with my breast. As soon as he touched me I started grinding my core onto his very large one.

The very first contact I made I wanted to bit him from ecstasy. So that's exactly what I did. I bit his lip so hard I think that I tasted blood. Once I did that he let out the most panty dropping growl I had ever heard. After that we both pulled back a little to take a breath. He had moved his hands to my but to keep my in place. He looked down, and I could see him smirking.

"What?" I said as I was trying to catch my breath.

"I kind of like your skirt but I think I just ruined it." He stated, as I looked down to see that my skirt had completely been ripped in half down the middle both front and back. Shit now what the hell am I going to do. I need to work today and I am pretty sure that I didn't bring anything else to change into.

"Fuck." I whispered as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"That's twice now that you have said that word to me. Is this an invitation?" I moved to glare at him but the movement moved my whole body which decided to rock into him again. I loud groan left my throat without authorization. Then the next thing I know is him lifting me up and carrying me to his chair as he sat down with me on his lap. I felt awkward now just sitting there, so I made a move to get up when he tightened his arms around me.

"Please don't go. I have been day dreaming all day about seeing you again."

I move off of him anyway because obviously he is my new boss. When I got up his face went into pout mode and I wanted nothing but to put the smile back on his face, but I have to be professional here. This is a work place for crying out loud. I can't believe I just let that happen. I could have lost my job had my boss been anyone else.

I walked around the desk to sit in the chair opposite of him. "Look I get that there may have been some things that have happened last night. I just want to say that I had no idea that you were my new boss." I couldn't look him straight in the eye.

"Ok." His voice had changed. It was harder more rough and I can't help but think that I just screwed this up. "Well lets start off with I am Edward Masen your new boss. I have you scheduled to start working tomorrow due to some construction that is still going on with the assistance office. I am going to still pay you for today seeing as how you were promised to work today. I am not going to make you work however. I did just spend hours thinking about this beautiful brunette that I had met last night and would like you to stay in my office today so that you can ask my any questions you would like. Then I would like to take you out to lunch and hopefully start over?" He stopped to take a breath as if he had been talking really fast. "I also don't think that I would have the strength to stay away from you."

I looked up at him as his last confession. I blushed again of course, with his intense eyes starring me down. I couldn't help but get even more hotter.

I fanned my face and did the most embarrassing thing. I giggled. Like a school girl who had a crush on the new hot teacher. I took a breath and stated "I would like to have lunch with you, but, if you want to go through with this then we need to set some ground rules." I point at him trying to act like I am the one in charge when obviously I'm not.

He laughs a little laugh "Ok what kind of rules?"

"Well for one, when we are at work we act like coworkers." I stammer because he has slowly gotten out of his chair to walk around the desk. "Second I don't want anyone to know about us until we are both ready. Finally," I took a breath "please tell me you remember what happened last night." I was standing now too and was about two feet away.

He slowly walked over to me and took my hand. "I honestly don't remember anything. If I did I swear I would tell you. I hated that I woke up without you. I thought that maybe I had hurt you in some way. I am not usually that kind of person and I know that you aren't either. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens. Whether we remember or not I wouldn't want to forget something so beautiful."

Right on time with the blush. "So what are we going to do?" I whisper to him.

"For now just relax in here for a while and try not to distract me. Then I will take you out to lunch at my favorite place. I want you to feel comfortable with me Bella. I know its a weird situation but I have went past the fact that your my new assistant to the fact that I can't just walk away from you. I want to get to know you."

He slowly brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and gave me his award winning smile. Without hesitation I smiled back. "Ok then, it's a date."

Later as I had been lounging on the small loveseat in Edwards office, I was trying to fix my skirt. Nothing was working and I was getting agitated because I really did like this skirt. Don't tell Alice. Crap Alice what am I going to tell her. Hey Alice yeah you remember when you dragged me out last night and set me up with this total god? Yeah oh and by the way he's also my boss. Great I bet she knew as well as Jasper. Maybe that's why he wasn't in a very good mood when Edward crashed into me last night.

I closed my eyes and decided to relax a little. I know for a fact that if I even glanced at him that I would give in to him and take what I want. It was almost lunch time and honestly I was a bit hungry. Then again I was also hungry for something else as well. I leaned my head back onto the back of the couch and let out what I thought was a quite sigh, but apparently not considering Edward is now walking over to me. Yeah that's right I peaked at him.

I pretended that I wasn't paying attention to him as he slowly sat down next to me. Next thing I know, he has me straddling his lap as his hands run up and down my thighs. I look at him and we both share the same thought as we both crashed into one another. His lips meeting mine in hungry movement. His mouth devouring mine as if he was going to lose me and he had to keep me here.

I brought my hands to his bed of hair and pulled a little bit. He growled into my mouth and pulled my waist down even more to grind our heated parts together. This time I groaned and pushed myself even further and started moving my hips. I wanted his to feel his large bulge to hit my sweet bud. Damn, I was turning into a puddle of goo. I just wanted him right now. He took his left hand and stated playing with my breast. While his right moved down to my core. As soon as I felt his long fingers rubbing me though my panties I was pretty sure they were soaked by now.

He groaned "God Bella your soaked. Just for me."

I moved off of him to stand. He pouted at me until I reached down to take my underwear off. I went over to him and put the pair in his pant pocket. I then straddled him again, but this time I was the one to attack him. I met his lips with mine and ground even harder on his large hot bulge. His hand went back to where they were. Only this time it felt wonderful. His long fingers playing and rubbing my wet pussy. I was almost lost until he stuck two fingers inside me. "Oh god."

"No not god, just Edward baby." He continued to pump his fingers as he played with my nipple. Pinching and pulling. I couldn't take much longer. I needed him inside of me now.

I reached down to his zipper, and before he could stop me I had his beautifully large cock from his pants. I heard him hiss as I started to stroke him a little bit.

"Fuck baby." He leaned his head back enjoying my movements. He looked up at me. "Bella you don't have to do this. I just wanted to make you feel good."

"I know but I can't wait much longer I need you in me now." I stated as I lifted myself up a little to slowly start sinking his cock into me. I finally had all of his length penetrating my pussy. Its like he was made for me. A perfect fit.

I had to sit still for a while because I was afraid if I moved even a little I knew that I was going to cum. I looked down at him in his green eyes. I leaned down and covered his mouth with mine. I needed him like I would need water if I was in a desert. He slowly started pumping up into me. I moaned into his mouth at the same time he bit my lip. Our toungs fighting for dominance.

I start pulling at his hair as his pumps get more rough and fast. I keep moving my hips with him as if we have a rhythm. I was starting to get so close, I knew I wouldn't have long. "Edward. I gonna cum." I moan.

"Cum for me baby. Cum Bella." That's when we both lost it and I came, squeezing him so tight I milked him for all he's worth, as he came inside me.

I hadn't realized that we both had almost screamed until there was a loud bang on the office door. "Is everything ok in there?" Fuck its my brother. What the hell is he doing here. Oh right he works here. I wasn't freaking out too much until he opened the door.

"What the hell?!"

 **So what did ya think? Please review and follow. Thanks.**


End file.
